The Guardian's Star
by Jack twilight
Summary: Two new characters and a strange new League of Champions emerge what will happen? who is this strange new benefactor and what will the prize be for the champion?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Yugioh series if I did I would be rich and have something I write always on television. Some original characters and cards will come into play and any similarities that these new characters and cards have with events in your life or creations  
of yours are purely coincidental. *is a description during a duel* (Is what the duelist is thinking during the duel)  
  
Chapter 1: Crossroads  
  
It has been two months since Yugi saved the world and everything seems to be returning to normal. The world is back on track without anyone realizing how close the world came to disaster. Seto Kaiba and Kaiba Corporation proper due to still growing popularity of the Duel Monsters game. Maximillion Pegasus is still nowhere to be found. A new tournament has started throughout the world in which various qualifiers will be invited to duel in the brand new League of Champions created by an unknown benefactor. Already invited to the league are the finalists from Duelist Kingdom. For some reason the benefactor wanted nothing to do with Kaiba Corporation's battle city tournament. Although, the three Egyptian god cards will be allowed in the league. Preliminary tournaments have been started for the league.  
  
"Welcome duel fans to the final round of this city wide tournament." A loud voice booms over a crowd of people. "Thanks to Kaiba Corporation everyone will be able to see this duel thanks to a holographic platform. Also here watching this duel is the one Mokuba Kaiba and his friends Joey Wheeler and Yugi Motou. If you remember Yugi and Joey were the finalists at duelist kingdom. Yugi is considered to be one of the top contenders for the league." As the announcer continues his talk about the league and this tournament the duelists prepare.  
  
"You ready to be humiliated Drayn?" a teenager wearing a black bandana, tank top and red shorts asks looking at his opponent.  
  
"Just because you have beaten me before Daemin doesn't mean you will walk all over me." His brown haired green-eyed adversary. He looks up from where he is seated and smiles with a shine in his eye as he looks out at the crowd. "Since I began dueling I dreamed of this moment I even have my friend Mokuba is here to watch I have to win this tournament and get into the league." Drayn thinks to himself.  
  
"And now for the moment you have all been waiting for the introduction of our contestants. Both are from this neighborhood and go to the Carson City West High School. Our first contestant has decimated his opponents to reach to the finals no match has lasted over four turns and no one has done more than a thousand points of damage ladies and gentleman I give you Daemin Kyros." The crowd cheers as "the boy in black" as he is known in duel monsters steps out. His brown eyes search the crowd and he walks with his shoulder length black hair flows out from behind the bandana. His walk is one that shows his superiority to those around him. He smirks at the crowd and faces them to bow and takes his place on the east end of the dueling arena. "Next ladies and gentleman is a duelist who entered on a wild card bid into this tournament and has had a good run to get to the finals. Not quite as dominant as our first competitor but this should be a great match. Please welcome Drayn Scykes." Drayn walks out calmly with his head down thinking about the duel he steps on to his platform and looks straight at Daemin. " Daemin please call the coin in the air heads will be the Blue eyes white dragon and tails will be Exodia." The announcer booms over the loud speaker and the various large screens scattered throughout the city turn on showing the duel.  
  
"Heads" Daemin says without even watching the coin toss. "HEADS IT IS " the announcer yells excited.  
  
" Let him go first not like it matters anyways" Daemin says with a dark smile.  
  
"All right Daemin lets see what you got." Drayn says the life point meters go to 6000 and the duel begins  
  
Drayn: *Draws* "I set one monster f/d and I will play one card face down in my magic trap zone I end."  
  
Daemin: *Draws* "Ha looks like yer in trouble already my friend. I will play this magic card nobleman of cross out. *A soldier comes out of the card and charges the f/d card and picks up man-eater bug and carries it off the field and out of play than disappears.* Now Drayn you have to remove the other man-eater that you have in your deck. *Drayn removes the man- eater from the field to off to the side of the deck.* And I will also play this card nobleman of extermination on what I figure will be your spellbinding circle." *Another soldier comes running at his trap card and picks up the card and carries it out of play*  
  
Drayn: "Sorry Daemin there are no more of either in my deck anymore. Imagine that all that work of those rare cards for nothing." *He tries to put up a show of bravado knowing he is now open for attack.*  
  
Daemin: "I'm not done yet I'll play axe raider in attack mode and equip him with an axe of despair. *Axe raider comes out in his armor and a second axe appears in his hand bigger than the first.* I will also add this card f/d in my magic zone and attack your life points directly too bad didn't expect me to be able to attack you so quick did you." *And he charges to attack Drayn Directly.*  
  
Life points 3300/6000  
  
Drayn: (ok now he only has three cards in hand after that I can do this just relax and trust your deck.) *Draws*. (Magical cylinder my rarest card this will help and since my second man-eater was in my hand it wasn't removed. Daemin is cocky he will attack what ever I put down.)  
  
Daemin: "Come on Drayn just because you don't have anything to beat me with in that pitiful deck is no reason for stalling lets get your thrashing over with."  
  
Drayn: "I am not stalling Daemin I'll place one monster in def and one m/t in its zone. Than I will end my turn."  
  
Daemin: *Draws.* "I guess all I can do is this play another axe of despair on my axe raider and play this m/t in my zone I than attack your f/d monster"  
  
Drayn: *Flips magical cylinder and Daemin watches as his life points fall than flips man-eater bug and it attacks axe raider at the neck destroying him.*  
  
Daemin: "Not bad for a newbie. I guess I'll play this last m/t and end my turn."  
  
Life points3300/2300  
  
Drayn: "It seems the tide has changed Daemin that's always been your problem you think brute force is the way to go. Me I rely on my deck and the strategies I have put into it to beat my opponents.  
  
Daemin: *Angry now* shut up and draw this a duel not a discussion.  
  
Drayn: "As you wish Daemin *Draws.* (Ok this is my chance I have hayabusa knight a pot of greed this could be the way to do it.) I'll play pot of greed. *Draws two cards.* (Wow! Talk about luck an axe of despair and my lajin with lajin and man eater I can destroy his life points.) And now I'll play lajin the mystic genie of the lamp in attack and attack yer life points with both of my monsters."  
  
Daemin: "What a newbie move forgot about my traps and you didn't wait for my chain I flip torrential tribute this allows me to destroy all monsters on the field when one is summoned. *An explosion throws bursts of energy everywhere destroying mane eater and lajin.* Haha my friend and I will flip my trap call revival coffin it allows me to special summon one of your monsters in attack mode that has been graved it also turns the monster into a zombie. I choose lajin." *A coffin pops up from the floor and goes upright and lajin appears.*  
  
Drayn: "I'll end" (Ok if he would have had a good monster card he would have played it with his axe raider he must be into the magic part of his deck.)  
  
Daemin: *Draws.* "Well I think for now I will just play an m/t and attack yer life points directly. *Lajin attacks* I end."  
  
Life points 1500/2300  
  
Drayn: (I was right, luckily.) *Draws.* (Ok with this magic card I can change an effect cards effect to allow him to attack directly but I can only activate it in my second main phase and it lowers my monsters attack by three hundred pts. But with hayabusa I can attack twice this turn add in my only axe of despair and I have him.) "Ok Daemin time for me to end this I play hayabusa knight in attack and equip him with one of your favorite cards axe of despair raising his attack by a thousand points. *Hayabusa knight appears on the field with the axe in hand.* Hayabusa attack lajin than use your effect to attack Daemin directly.* hayabusa destroys lajin and than attacks Drayn for 2200 pts of damage.* I than play this equip magic card called direct attack it allows me to change hayabusa's effect to allow him to attack directly but I have to pay 1000 life points to use it. It also lowers his attack power by three hundred pts but he still has enough power to destroy your life points."  
  
Life points 500/100  
  
Daemin: "Do you really think you can defeat me I have every card that I need in my hand. *Draws.* Right here. Play monster card dragon zombie in attack 1600/0 I play him in def and play this card its called giant trunade it returns all magic cards and trap cards to our hands than I will play one m/t f/d and end my turn."  
  
Drayn: (Damn I had him o well I need something since I only have this card coming up o well in one turn I can take care of him anyways.) *Draws*  
  
Daemin: "Oh and since you used direct attack your hayabusa forfeited his double attack just so you know. *Daemin smirks and laugh.* (I have him and he doesn't know it this ought to be a good turn.)  
  
Drayn: I play this monster destroyer golem with 1500 attack points *a huge rock creature comes out* and attack your dragon zombie with it.  
  
Daemin: *flips his f/d magic card* "You are a fool to think I would just play that monster in def with no def pts without a reason. This quick play magic card zombie counterattack allows me to switch my zombie from defense mode to attack. And since your monster only has 1500 attack pts while my zombie has 1600 you lose 100 life points and next turn this match is over."  
  
Drayn: *Looks on as his golem is destroyed and Daemin doesn't even draw just attacks his hayabusa with his zombie ending the match.* (How did I lose that? I had him I know I had him he has never used zombie cards before he uses a dark warrior deck. How? Why? And where did he get those rare cards He has money but those cards are too rare to just be bought.)  
  
Life points 0/100  
  
Standing in a balcony watching the duel is Mokuba, Joey and Yami Yugi. "He put up a good fight Mokuba you were right to say he would be of help in the upcoming league." Yami says as the trophy and the champion card is given to Daemin along with the rare card change of heart.  
  
"I cant believe he lost I have to go find him he looked pretty sad when he walked off the platform." Mokuba responds  
  
"No Mokbua he needs to be alone to think I could sense that he is disturbed by something else. He believed in the heart of the cards that is for sure but I think we should leave him alone for now." Yami says placing his hand on Mokuba's shoulder.  
  
"Yugi is right Mokuba that was a tough duel to lose. I wouldn't mind trying out some of my new cards with either of those guys it would help points me test for the league. It's only a month away now. "Yeah but it sucks that I wont get to see Drayn there. I need to call Seto and tell him what happened." Mokuba responds  
  
"How do you know Drayn?" Joey questions  
  
" He went to the orphanage with Seto and me he helped Seto a couple of times when the bigger kids were picking on me and he was the one person Seto accepted help from and saw as an equal."  
  
"Well Mokuba report to Seto and give Drayn time to think. He has reached a crossroads. He will need to see what he wants to do from here." As Yami talks Drayn walks along the beach. " If he truly is dueling for the right reasons he will decide to continue but if he doesn't he will quit because right now quitting is the easiest thing to do." Drayn walks up a hill and sits at the top looking out off a cliff and over the ocean. "And even with the right reasons he has his own demons now and has lost confidence in his deck. That in itself will be the biggest obstacle blocking his path." Drayn sits and looks through his deck while the sun sets staring out over the ocean and into the twilight.  
  
Next chapter is chapter two: a new hope a new beginning and a new deck? 


	2. a new hope a new beginning and a new dec...

Special Thanks to Hyper for believing in this chapter and the help he provided with my imagination.  
  
Chapter 2: A New Hope, a New Beginning, and a New Deck?  
  
Three days pass by and every day Drayn goes to the same cliff and stares over the ocean. He doesn't talk to anyone and has secluded himself to the outside. "This was my chance to put my name out and maybe find out who I am. There is no way I should have lost I have the most combos and best strategy in my deck. My deck has so many ways to win a duel there should have been no way he stood a chance this time. Why did my deck fail I had complete trust in it?" He thinks as he stares at the sunset.  
  
"Hello Drayn." A voice says from behind him. Drayn turns to see Yugi Motou standing behind him. "I have seen you here for the past couple days and thought I would come say hello. You know I watched each of your duels in the tournament I was quite impressed with your dueling skills but thought you could use some help with your deck if you want to get into The League."  
  
"I don't need anyone's help with my deck it has every card I need in it. It has even more strategy contained inside it than your deck Yugi. Unlike your deck my deck cannot be prepared for everyone knows your favorite card and knowing your tendencies it makes it easier for you to be defeated." Drayn replies in a very mellow and laid back tone.  
  
"So you still have the desire to duel than?" Yugi questions as Drayn turns away to watch the sun sink beneath the ocean.  
  
"I. I don't know. It failed me once and that means I failed in placing the correct strategies into it." Drayn stares up at the first star. " I don't need you to come here and feel sorry for me I have gone this far by myself and I will find a way into The League and once there I will defeat Daemin and you if you get in my way. I will win The League championship and will find out who I am." Drayn says turning towards Yugi. "Quit talking why are you even talking to this guy Seto doesn't like him. Just because you think you have met him somewhere before doesn't mean he is a friend of yours shut your trap and walk away you owe him nothing." Drayn thinks as he turns and walks past Yugi.  
  
Suddenly Yami takes control of his vessel. "Duel me if you win I will tell you a way to get into the league but if I win I get your deck and all your cards." The tone in his voice stops Drayn sensing a familiarity in it.  
  
"Sounds kind of one sided to me. I've spent my life collecting these cards and The League was just invented." Drayn says stopped ten feet from Yugi.  
  
"That was not a suggestion to duel me it was an order and challenge. Plus if you win I will give you choice of three cards in my deck." Yami smiles knowing this offer is too good to refuse. "I do not have my deck. But I wouldn't mind the duel I have nothing to lose in this deal."  
  
"Here put this on Joey loaned it to me for this reason." Yam throws Joey's duel disk at Drayn "you will also see that your deck is in there. Shall we begin?"  
  
"After you sunshine. Hope you have some back-up cards. Cuz I'm gonna enjoy beating you and giving your dark magician to Seto as a birthday present. Just one question after I take it will you sign it so Seto knows it is yours?"  
  
"Gladly but I do not believe this will be the case" Yami says as both duelists put the duel disks on their arms.  
  
"What are you thinking Yami just ordering him like that? And it worked. How did you know that it was going to work?"  
  
"I don't know how to explain it Yugi but I feel a familiar presence in him he may be a friend in disguise we must teach him to believe in his deck and friendship."  
  
"All right Yami but what happens if we win?"  
  
"I have a plan just trust me my friend." Yami adds "Now Drayn its time to duel."  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Life Points 6000/6000  
  
Yami: *Draws* "I will play the Celtic guardian in attack mode and this card face down. I than end my turn." *The Celtic Guardian appears with his sword and shield on the field. *  
  
Drayn: *Draws* "Imagine that you playing Celtic Guardian. What's next giant soldier of stone in defense mode? I will play Darkfire Soldier #1 in attack mode * a warrior with fire surrounding him appears. (1700/1150) * I will than play this card face down and attack your Celtic Guardian.  
  
Yami: "I flip spellbinding circle not only can your monster not attack, but it loses five hundred attack points as well now your Darkfire soldier has 1200 attack points. * A circle ensnares Darkfire soldier #1 and lowers his attack points. (1200/1100)*  
  
Drayn: "Ok than Yugi it looks like all I can do is add these two cards face down and end my turn." 3  
  
Yami * Draws. * 5 "I add beaver warrior in attack mode. * A beaver with a sword shield and helmet joins the Celtic Guardian on the field * I than choose to attack your Darkfire soldier with Celtic Guardian." 4  
  
Drayn: "I flip my face down card waboku." * as Celtic Guardian attacks three women in green with hoods surround Darkfire Soldier #1 and absorb the attack. *  
  
Yami: I end my turn.  
  
Drayn * Draws * "well I guess I will play Dark fire soldier #2 (1700/1100) in attack mode and destroy your Celtic Guardian. * A soldier engulfed in flames carrying a sword enters the field and slashes through  
  
Life points: 6000/5700  
  
Yami: * Draws * I will play big shield guardian in defense mode and change beaver warrior to defense mode as well. I end. * A warrior appears with a shield that covers his whole body. (100/2600). *  
  
Drayn " Nice play but not nice enough to save you Yugi. * Draws and laughs * you will like my turn this time Yugi. I will play the ritual magic card Darkfire Reinforcements. It allows me to sacrifice my two Darkfire soldiers to bring out Darkfire General. * The card flips up vertically and the two spears crossed on the card are flung into the backs of the soldiers and creates a dark glue and purple sphere and the sphere implodes on itself leaving the Darkfire general a Soldier wearing armor with flames shooting out of the armor he carries a large flame thrower. (2700/2100) * gotta love this card Yugi. If I have either Darkfire soldier in my graveyard it allows me to summon one from my graveyard at each of my standby phases. Darkfire General pyro thrower attack on big shield guardian. * A large stream of fire shoots from the flamethrower burning big shield guardian and leaving only ash. * Not even your dark magician has enough power to stop my Darkfire General Yugi.  
  
Yami: Don't be so confident that one card can win you a duel it takes combinations to do the real damage. * Draws* and this is just what I need to teach you your error. I sacrifice my beaver warrior for summoned skull and play swords of revealing light on your Darkfire General. * Swords made of bright yellow light rain down from above and surround Darkfire General. * Now none of your monsters can attack for the next three turns. I end my turn."  
  
Drayn: * Draws* (Lets see I don't need to play anymore attack monsters I will get my two Darkfire Soldiers back in two turns and he is only stalling. What do I do?) "First I will bring back my Darkfire soldier #1. I than end my turn Yugi. Two remaining on swords.  
  
Yami: I set one monster in defense and play mystical space typhoon on your face down magic card. * A black tornado appears above the face down card with lightning being hurled throughout the playing field and the force of the winds pick up the face down card and flip it mirror force is revealed and a bolt of lightning destroys the card. * I now end my turn.  
  
Drayn: * Draws* " You may have found away around mirror force but I still get to bring my Darkfire soldier #2 to the field this turn and than I will end." (I cant believe this none of these cards have any thing to do with the strategy I have laid out. A marauding captain or Mystical space typhoon and I can end this.)  
  
Yami: *draws * "I feel bad I am going to have to do this but next turn you will be defeated my friend." I lay one more monster in defense position and end my turn.  
  
Drayn *Draws. * "I cannot do anything to attack you this turn Yugi but next turn I will be free to attack you so I summon cannon soldier in defense mode and use his effect to sacrifice my two dark fire soldiers to do 1000 points of damage to your life points. * The two Darkfire soldiers turn into balls of energy and are absorbed into the Cannon of cannon soldier and are fired directly at Yugi dealing 1000 points of damage to his life points * I than end and soon you will reach your end to Yugi."  
  
6000/4700  
  
Yami: *Draw * "Not bad Drayn and you would be able to finish me if it wasn't for this draw. I will flip my man-eater bug to destroy your cannon soldier. * The man-eater bug attacks at the throat of cannon soldier destroying him. * I will than sacrifice my man-eater bug and face down giant soldier of stone to bring out my Dark Magician. I than play two equip cards. The first I will play face down until I play this card Mage power which I will equip to my Summoned Skull raising his attack power by 500 for each magic card I have on the field so now his attack is 3500 well enough to destroy your General but I am not done I will also play reborn the monster on your Darkfire soldier #1. * The soldier appears on Yami's side of the field.  
  
Drayn" (Lets see 3500-2700 is eight hundred plus the twenty five hundred he would get for dark magician is 3300 and plus the 1700 for Darkfire is only 5000 I still have a thousand life points after this turn.) Yugi u can only do 5000 points of damage not enough to end this duel.  
  
Yami: " You forget to add the five thousand fore monster reborn being on my side of the field and my face down card I will flip the magic card united we stand which I will equip to my dark magician raising his attack power by eight hundred points for every face up monster on my side of the field giving him a total attack of 4900. And with skull at 4000 b/c of mage power u will be destroyed without the use of your Darkfire soldier. * Mage power activates as three ghouls sing a chant and energy is gathered in a cauldron and given up as sacrifice to summoned skull. Next United We Stand is activated and a chain of energy flows from the monsters into dark Magician raising his attack power by 2400. * "This duel is over you can choose to forfeit or watch your Darkfire General be destroyed. You have no traps on the field so it is over.  
  
Drayn: "I never forfeit." (Twice now this week I haven't drawn cards to help. My deck has more cards than his more strategies than his how can I keep losing?)  
  
Yami: "Summoned skull black lightning attack and dark magician follow up with a dark magic attack." * Summoned Skull and dark magician charge there attacks and deliver them one after another ending the duel. *"  
  
"Tell me Drayn how many cards are in that deck I have now just won?" Yami asks as Drayn Removes the cards and the duel disk from this arm.  
  
" I don't know close to sixty yeah right at sixty I believe." Drayn says handing the duel disk and deck to Yami who receives the deck in his left hand and duel disk in right.  
  
"That is your own fault than you should never need more than forty five. I only use forty-two and a perfect deck would have forty cards. Especially since you are allowed a side deck of fifteen cards that you can change into your deck when they are needed in between rounds of tournaments and duels." Yami says.  
  
"I know that rule but more cards means more chances to come up with a new strategy." Drayn responds.  
  
"Perhaps but the more cards the less one strategy is likely to come into play. You need to choose one theme to build your deck around. From there you decide the strategies to add into your deck and you must keep the deck small." Yami says looking through Drayn's deck and his own.  
  
"Well now I have no cards to build off of and no money to buy new cards."  
  
" That is where you are wrong not only did you receive these ten cards for placing second in the duel but Seto Kaiba sent you a birthday gift of another ten. Mokuba sent five cards as well. And Joey and I want to give you these cards that we have no use of in our deck. In all you now have forty-five cards. And someone sent you this invitation to discuss card trading and deck construction with them at their island. I believe it is from Maximillion Pegasus." Yami says handing an envelope with the words invitation to a trading post on it marked with the millennium eye in the corner and hands him an envelope marked cards in it.  
  
"I don't know what to say" Drayn says staring at the two envelops. Not knowing what is now expected of him.  
  
"You don't need to say anything just accept Pegasus's offer because I have a feeling he is not the evil he once was. I'm sure he will be of some help. I will now leave you but Kaiba sent a helicopter to take you to the island where the letter was sent from. I suggest you go and on the way read the letter. I also wish to give you one thing to remember this duel by. " Yami says handing over the magic card United We Stand. "This card should remind you this duel and what you learned and I want it to teach you one thing. As long as you stand with friends you cannot be defeated. Remember this and you will never fail." Yami says walking out into the darkness as a helicopter lands on the beach.  
  
"Goodbye Yugi and thank you." Drayn says running down to the beach and hopping into the passenger seat. " To the island and as fast as we can." Drayn says as they helicopter takes off. After an hour in the air and a half hour looking through the new cards he has received. He decides it is time to open the envelope and inside is an Mp3 player with headphones.  
  
"Why hello there Drayn my boy." The voice of Maximillion Pegasus booms through the headphones. "I'm guessing if you received this package that you lost that tournament against Daemin, but oh well I always had my eye on you as a duelist to watch and now I know the only thing you are missing is a deck. I know you remember me we did get along well and I do hope you and Seto can forgive me for my actions in the past year. I was driven mad by the power of the millennium eye and it turned my own feelings for my belated wife against me. The reason I have summoned you is that while I have been gone for a while now I still know all that is going on and I left in search of a new beginning in my life. All this may mean nothing to you but it will make more sense after you talk to me. While I was gone I was in Egypt and I found an artifact that is most intriguing and I remembered that you seemed to like this sort of thing and believed the only way I could get you hear is new hope in duel monsters. So if you come here I will help with this too because although cards are being distributed throughout the lands I still own every card ever made and some not mass- produced. I also have this hope for you I have cards that will suite you better than anyone else and I believe only you can unlock their hidden powers, and if you will join me I will show you the makings of a new deck."  
  
Next chapter: " what is this new deck Pegasus has promised, and how will this help Drayn in his search to become a member of the League?  
  
Chapter 3: A cold field and the introduction of the Guardian star 


End file.
